Shugo Chara! Collection
by the-angry-blob
Summary: A collection of all my Shugo Chara! one-shots. Shugo Chara! belongs to Peach Pit. Lost interest/no inspiration/etc. Collection: COMPLETE.
1. Frost

**A short Amuto one-shot. ENJOY~~~~**

* * *

><p>The tiny pink haired girl breathed against the window and drew a tiny smiley in the frost that appeared. Her expression saddened when the smiley become to frozen to be recognizable anymore. It disappeared among the rest of the frost on the window. It was cold, too cold, even with the heater on. She shivered and rubbed her arms. As always her parents had left somewhere with Ami. She'd thought of it as kind of unfair, but that wouldn't really change a thing.<p>

A tiny high-pitched sneeze came from behind her, followed a hissing of a cat. She sighed and turned to see Yoru scratching at Su for sneezing too loudly and making him wake up. Ran was doing a sleepy cheer from the sidelines and Miki simply hid inside her egg and tried to sleep. "Will you guys be quiet?"  
>Yoru glared at Amu, "But she sneezed on me nya!"<br>"Su say sorry."  
>"S-sorry Yoru-Kun!"<br>"That's much better." Amu gave them a tiny smile and they reluctantly went back into their eggs, with the exception of Ran who had fallen asleep in mid-cheer and was drooling on the desk. The pinkette gently picked up the little character and placed her back in the heart decorated egg. The tiny sound of the four guardians sleeping was making her sleepy too, but that wasn't really an option now.

She looked back at the bed. The blue haired boy shivered under the covers, his forehead drenched in cold sweat. She took a cloth from the bedside table and wiped his forehead, a worried look crossing her face. The boy turned around in his sleep and coughed. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes. "Amu…"  
>He tried to sit up, but Amu eased him back down, for he was too weak to resist.<br>"You need to sleep Ikuto, you're too weak."  
>She withdrew her hands and looked away. She couldn't bear to let him see the concern in her face. The bed creaked as Ikuto moved and placed his head on her lap, before shutting his eyes and finally going back to sleep.<p>

Amu blushed, before gently running her fingers through his soft blue hair.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this pairing more then words can describe :'D<strong>

**Please answer these questions: **

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise  
><strong>


	2. Measured

**A short Suusashi. LOVE THIS PAIRING~~~~**

* * *

><p>The tailor unwrapped the wind of measuring tape and placed it against the red silk, quickly memorizing the length she needed. She turned her head up as she heard someone open the door. She smiled; it was her most favorite customer. Even though she wasn't supposed to have one, she couldn't help it anyway.<p>

"Hello there! How was your day?" The blonde haired tailor reached back and undid her bandana, letting her curls fall past her shoulders. She exchanged a hug with her friend.

The blue haired customer had worn a dark violet kimono today, with a lavender sash and tiny flower patterns over it. She'd let her hair out today, not something she did often, and it was straight and reached her shoulders. She'd even worn it in a side part.

"My days just getting started actually! I only woke up a few hours ago." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. The blonde waved her finger and smacked the hand away from her friend's hair, before smoothening it out and pouting. "You really shouldn't mess up your hair!"

The customer giggled, "You're not my mother! Anyways, how is the kimono going?"  
>The blonde haired tailor hesitated. "I just started…" Her customer pouted, "Am I really that unimportant?"<br>"No, no! That's not it all!"  
>"He, he, I'm just messing with you. Tell me when you're done okay? I have to go now so bye~"<br>The blue haired customer gave a small wave as she exited the shop, and the tailor sighed in content. She went back to drawing on and cutting the silk, till she had the pieces she needed for the kimono.

Several hours passed by, and she was almost done with kimono. She sighed quietly to herself and put down the cloth and needle, finally taking a break. Clearly her friend had gone to meet a boy, and the tailor giggled at the thought. A cold silence filled the shop and she stopped. There were no people except her; what was she laughing for?

She clenched her fists in her lap. She liked everything to be precise and perfect. When things didn't turn out how she had wanted, she always put on a brave face and told herself it was okay. She wanted her life to be like unfinished kimono beside her: measured and perfect. A few tears came into her eyes as she tried to push back sad memories of her childhood. She let out a strangled sob and covered her face with her hands.

The door clicked open again, and she lifted her head up to see a young man with green hair come in. It was styled in a ponytail, and his bangs framed his face cutely, but also gave it an edgy look. He wore traditional green samurai clothing and had a kendo sword strapped to his waist. His eyes widened as he saw her wet face, and immediately rushed over.  
>"Why are you crying?"<br>She quickly wiped away her tears on the back of her hand and looked down, "It is nothing that you should be concerned about. Y-your order is on the rack near the door."

He grabbed her hand and forced her to look him in the eyes. His spectacles were slipping down his nose, but that only made his eyes even more visible. Her lip trembled and she embraced him in a hug, crying into his shoulder. He stiffened, but wrapped one arm around her small waist and patted her head gently. "There, there, it'll be alright."

She nodded once and trembled, clenching her fists in his shirt. He blushed, but tightened his grip on her. Her meek voice whispered quietly. "Promise you won't leave."

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Shugo Chara! characters. <strong>

**Tailor - Suu  
>Samurai - Musashi<br>Customer - Miki**

**I think not including their names helped with the feeling of the story. I know, its a little OOC, but its fanfiction. Deal with it. Suu x Musashi FTW.**

**Please answer these questions:**

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise) **


End file.
